icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Goal Storm
Goal Storm (known as World Soccer: Winning Eleven in japan) is a football video game developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo. It was released for the Sony PlayStation game console in 1996. The game modes available are: Hyper Cup Mode, Exhibition Mode, Key Configuration and Options mode; it is possible to change the difficulty level and the conditions of the playfield. The Critics are generally praised the game for its smooth polygonal graphics and intuitive controls. Game Description A Soccer game. All of the World Cup games are represented in Goal Storm, and respond according to actual team performance. For example, Brazil is much better than, say, Canada. The game looks good, even if the players are a bit simply designed. The control is solid and relatively intuitive, the only major problem being the placement of the defensive tackle and goal shot on the same button. There's even the obligatory announcer, calling plays and adding that much heralded element of realism to the game, very popular in today's sports games. The game is known as World Soccer Winning Eleven and is the first game in the acclaimed Pro Evolution Soccer series. Manufacturer Description Yeah!. It's just a polygon soccer game. Right, when you're in the championship game, and when the cup is whithin reach, and you're panting and sweating in the middle of the second half and you're down by one-facing one of the toughest goalist in the free world, no less-and your star striker gets slapped with a red car, just try telling yourself "it's just a polygon soccer game". See how well that settles your nerves. * Superior AI and realistic soccer play. * Programmable offensive/defensive strategies. * 3D polygonal characters. It's just the best #%$@! polygon soccer game YOU'VE ever played. Gameplay Not known, because the game maybe refereed from ISS Pro, sometimes this game maybe tried when getting goal. but it isn't know if you want do this. Reception A reviewer for Next Generation was mostly pleased with the smooth polygonal players graphics, the intuitive control, and the announcer, though he noted that the animation is somewhat sluggish and the use of the same button for both defensive tackles and offensive goal shots results in players kicking the ball away as soon as they gain possession until they get the hang of the game. He concluded that "Goal Storm is slower and oddly less involving than FIFA, but only slightly, and it's easily the best soccer game for PlayStation - OK, it's the only one, but it's still going to be tough to beat." The two sports reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game scores of 8.5 and 9.0 out of 10, expressing strong approval for the polygonal players, the opponent AI, the camera angles, and the interface, which they said is "so user-friendly that an instruction manual isn't needed." GamePro also praised these elements, particularly the handling of the polygonal graphics, and summarized that the game "plays as well as FIFA, but looks more realistic." Maximum commented that "Goal Storm seems to have it all: huge polygon players, replays from every conceivable viewpoint, and an array of bicycle kicks and diving headers. Sadly, it also has a simple way of scoring virtually every time and extremely limited playability." They elaborated that the player can score repeated goals by performing a bicycle kick or header from the penalty area, since the goalie never stops such shots. EGM has received score for 8.75/10 in this game. Category:PlayStation Games Category:Official Games